Fräulein＝Biblioteca
[[Archivo:49219076_p0.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Yokanko.]] Fräulein＝Biblioteca (フロイライン＝ビブリォチカ / Señorita=Biblioteca) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, perteneciente a la Serie Namari Hime. Fue publicada un 11 de Marzo de 2015 y supera las 258 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Es distribuida por KarenT, puede ser comprada en iTunes EN y iTunes JP. Comentario del Autor: *''"No se puede evitar; esas son las reglas."'' Intérpretes: MEIKO V3, maimie (Principales), Seramikaru, ＪＵＮＣＡ, Shindooraku y Dashio (Coros) Música y Letra: nyanyannya Ilustración: Yokanko PV: Hara *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Kadwanalka = Saga *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocreation feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Epic Sax Guy. *Traducción al español por Yuna009Style. Kanji= 仕方ないね規則ルールだもん　Ah-ha-ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Guilty⇔de-capitate ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Why not guilty!! 言い訳ってもう終わり？　見苦しくて大好き それで？それで？それがなあに？ ちゃんと聞いてあげるから　謝らなくていいの Ah-ha　キミ面白ヰ 評決―― 「ジャッジは……」（有罪！！）「さよならだ」　 それでは皆様御覧遊ばせ Shake it up baby!! ルールは絶対　違えるな 謳うフロイライン＝ビブリォチカ 異議申し立てしたいなら 哀願オネガイしなよ　御自慢のカミサマにさぁ？ 魂オカネは要らないよ　ほら 仕方ないね規則ルールだもん　Ah-ha-ha 寝言だってもう少し　辻褄合わせるわ おはよう　おはよう　今何時？ 知らなかったで済めば　泣かないで良かったのにね Ah-ha　嘘吐キ嫌ヰ Good night　ループは永遠　永遠だ そこで何度でも悪夢イっちゃって Shake it up baby!! ルールは絶対　やり直し 謳うフロイライン＝ビブリォチカ ループのデスサイズ　辛いなら 決断しなよ　同じ間違いを　さぁ 遠慮は要らないよ　ほら 仕方ないね　もう一度　Ah-ha-ha お散歩かしら？　見ぃつけた 穢ヨゴれちゃって……　キ麗奇Яeヰ覗УФ？ "頭ン中" 痛いのがいい？　シビれたい？ 虹色のお薬どれが好き？ 犯した罪を自覚させてあげる 『嘘吐き』 ジャッジを――（有罪！！）さよならだ "審問官オーディター"フロイライン＝ビブリォチカ 首輪ルールをくださいって　おねだりできるまで Brain Wash……　躾してあげるから いい子にしましょ　ほら 生まれ変わってさ Guilty⇔de-capitate Guilty⇔de-capitate ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Why not guilty!! 仕方ないね規則ルールだもん　Ah-ha-ha |-| Romaji= Shikatanaine rūru da mon aha ha giruti ⇔ de - capitate giruti ⇔ de - capitate ha giruti ⇔ de - capitate Why not guilty! ! Iiwake tte mō owari? Migurushikute daisuki sorede? Sore de? Sore ga nāni? Chanto kiite agerukara ayamaranakute ī no Aha Kimi omoshiro wi hyōketsu ―― "jajji wa……"(yūzai! ! ) "Sayonarada'" soredewa minasama goran asobase shake it up baby! ! Rūru wa zettai tagaeru na utau furoirain = biburi~ochika igi mōshitate shitainara onegai shi na yo o jiman no kamisama ni sa~a? okane wa iranai yo hora shikatanaine rūru da mon aha ha negoto datte mōsukoshi tsujitsuma awaseru wa ohayō ohayō imananji? Shiranakatta de sumeba nakanaide yokattanoni ne Aha usotsuki kirai Good night rūpu wa eien eienda sokode nandodemo akumu i tchatte shake it up baby! ! Rūru wa zettai yarinaoshi utau furoirain = biburi~ochika rūpu no desusaizu tsurainara ketsudan shi na yo onnaji machigai o sa~a enryo wa iranai yo hora shikatanai ne mōichido aha ha o sanpo kashira? Mi ~itsuketa yogore chatte…… ki Rei ki re shiyo? "Atama naku" itai no ga ī? Shibireta i? Nijiiro no okusuri doregasuki? Okashita tsumi o jikaku sa sete ageru “usotsuki” jajji o ――(yūzai! ! ) Sayonarada "ōditā" furoirain = biburi~ochika rūru o kudasai tte o nedari dekiru made burēn wash…… shitsuke shite agerukara ī ko ni shimasho hora umarekawatte sa giruti ⇔ de - capitate giruti ⇔ de - capitate ha giruti ⇔ de - capitate Why not guilty! ! Shikatanaine rūru da mon aha ha~ |-| Español= No se puede evitar, !esas son las reglas! Ah-ha-ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Guilty⇔de-capitate ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Why not guilty!! ¿Todavía no terminaste de quejarte? Lo amo en un grado desagradable ¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso? Me aseguraré de escucharte Así que está bien si no te disculpas ¡Eres muy gracioso! Veredicto: Los jueces ― Culpable! "Esta es la despedida" Muy bien señores y señoras por favor déjenme divertirme Shake it up Baby!! Las reglas son absolutas, no las rompas Así lo dice la Fräulein＝Biblioteca Si tienes alguna objeción Ruega y mándalo al Dios del orgullo ¿Puedes? No necesitas cosas como el alma, Verás! No se puede evitar ¡esas son las reglas! Ah-ha-ha Hablando dormido, así que sólo me aseguraré de que las historias sean conscientes Hola Hola ¿y ahora qué? Si puedes avanzar pretendiendo no saber No llores, fue genial Ah-ha odio las mentiras Good Night este siglo es eterno Teniendo más pesadillas una y otra vez Shake it up Baby! Las reglas son infinitas, repítelo Eso dice la Fräulein＝Biblioteca Si el ciclo de la muerte es muy duro, entonces Toma una decisión, el mismo error No necesitas algo como la moderación, Verás! Una vez más, no se puede evitar Ah-ha-ha ¿Damos un paseo? te encontré Te has contaminado, ¿Deberíamos limpiarte? "Dentro de tu cabeza" ¿Quieres dañarlo? ¿Quieres adormecerte? Medicina color arco iris ¿Te gustaría? Te haré consciente de todos los pecados que cometiste Mentiroso! Para los jueces es culpable!! Adiós "Auditor" Fräulein＝Biblioteca Por favor, átame a estas reglas hasta que no puedas pedirlo más Brain Wash... Te voy a disciplinar Así que, seamos buenos niños ¿bien?, Ahora Reencarnaremos Guilty⇔de-capitate Guilty⇔de-capitate ha Guilty⇔de-capitate Why not guilty!! No se puede evitar, !esas son las reglas! Ah-ha-ha Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Salón de la Fama